Sora's Day
by HeartlessAi
Summary: My first short fanfic. What happens when Sora goes to his favorite restraunt and meets a few weird people? Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy characters. I do own though, the six mini clouds. Hehe... Enjoy!

--

Sora sighed heavily, as he sat down at his favorite booth, at his favorite reastraunt. He watched as a waitress wobbled over to him. The waitress' legs shook, as if she had never worn heels before. Sora also noticed that the waitress had very hairy legs. He looked up at the face of the waitress and gasped.

"V-VEXEN!?" Sora yelled, as Vexen covered his ears.

"Quiet down, Sir! My name is Vexi, while I work here!" Vexen snapped. Sora examined his face, there was a lot of make up on it. Vexen's hair was tied back with a pink bow. The pink uniform seemed a little too tight abd there seemed to be fruit in the chest part.

"You... were able to get a job as a waitress..." Sora said dumbly, as he stared at Vexen.

"Yes, you idiot! Now stop staring and order something!" Vexen growled. Sora blinked a few times.

"Oh! I'll just have a burger." he said.

"I'll be back with your order in a bit, sir." Vexen said as he left. Sora sighed and looked out the window. Six mini Clouds and Cloud, himself, ran by the window. Sora watched as Cloud caught the kids and brought them into the reastraunt.

"Hey, Sora!" Cloud said as he and the kids walked over to Sora. "I have a quick favor to ask." he said.

"Sure, what is it?" Sora asked.

"Can you watch these six, while I go, get them some food?" Cloud asked.

"Sure." Sora replied, with a smile.

"Alright. Everyone be good to Sora. No fighting, no name calling, no swearing, and so on. Be kind to Sora and don't bother him too much." Cloud said as he walked off. Three of the kids sat across from Sora. Two sat on either side of him and one sat on his lap.

"What are your names?" Sora asked.

"My name's Dark!" the one straight across from Sora said. His hair was a lighter blond than the others.

"I'm Cloud Jr." the one to the left of Sora said. He was the one that looked the most like Cloud.

"Light!" the kid to the right of Sora said. He had light blue eyes, and his hair and a tint of brown.

"Seph..." the kid left of Dark said. He had darker blue eyes, and his hair was a sliver-blond.

"Name's Kad!" the kid to the right of Dark said. He had darker blond hair.

"And my name is Cid!" the kid sitting on Sora's lap said.

"I see that your father named you after Cid, the airship pilot." Sora said with a smile. Cid nodded. Vexen walked over to the table, holding a tray with Sora's burger on it.

"Little Clouds... Lovely..." Vexen muttered as he set the tray down infront of Sora.

"It's an ugly woman!" Dark jeered as he pointed at Vexen.

"That's not nice." Vexen said, glaring at Dark.

"You're so ugly, that just one look makes Hades run and cry!" Kad said. The others laughed.

"Hey, that's really not nice!" Vexen growled, his eyes watering slightly.

"You are just a really old man, wearing a pink waitress uniform... You disgrace even the ugliest of monsters." Seph said not even looking at Vexen.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!!" Vexen cried as he ran away, tears streaming down his face. Cloud watched as Vexen ran by him. He walked over to the table, setting down a tray of burgers and fries.

"What happened to him?" Cloud asked as he sat down, moving Seph onto his lap.

"They made Vexen cry." Sora said as he started to eat his burger. Everyone started to eat, ignoring the fact the Vexen was nearby with a large butcher knife. Vexen walked up, the butcher knife behind his back.

"Is there anything else that you'd like?" he asked, his eyes red.

"No, that's all." Cloud said as he finished his burger.

"Alright... BUT I'M NOT DONE WITH YOUR STUPID KIDS!!" Vexen shouted as he lifted up the butcher knife. Seph lifted up his hand, a light shot out at Vexen. There was smoke, and minutes later, a beautiful woman stood in place of Vexen.

"Since you're a waitress... You might as well look like a woman..." Seph muttered. Vexen stared down at his chest, in awe.

"I'm... a woman..." he said dumbly.

"Yeah... Now you can be called Vexi." Sora said. Vexen smiled slighty, dropped the knife and ran off, yelling happily.

"That was really weird..." Cloud said, he looked down at Seph.

"It won't last that long. The effects will wear off shortly." Seph said as he got up.

"Then we should all leave." Sora said as he and the kids stood up. They all quickly left the reastraunt. As they stood outside they heard a yell from inside the reastraunt,

"GROSS!! IT'S A MAN!!"


End file.
